


Close the damn door its drafty in here

by ColdBlod23



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, He just be trying to sleep, M/M, Monsters, Night scare, Shippy, Sleep fic, beasts - Freeform, two dudes sitting in a bed 1cm apart because they aint gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBlod23/pseuds/ColdBlod23
Summary: Daniel's usual night terrors but this time with a twist.First thing I posted on this site. Ever.
Relationships: Alexander of Brennenburg & Daniel, Alexander of Brennenburg/Daniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Close the damn door its drafty in here

Daniel was holding his diary on his lap and was close to finishing the last paragraph when suddenly he heard footsteps from beyond his door, he looked at it as the sounds approached, slow and steady. They did not sound like the bumbling and shambling servants and where too slow and dragged to be the Baron's proud and sure walk, he anxiously awaited for the door to open as the steps stopped near his bedroom.

Slowly, like pushed by a draft, the door opened, Daniel's skin filled with goose bumps as he saw that the door revealed an empty, pitch black hallway. "H-hello? Anyone there?Lord Baron sir is that you?" He inquired shakily, he got up and approached the door. * thud, creak, creak* The young man stood dead in his tracks as the sounds of footsteps where now right behind him. 

He slowly started to turn when a misshapen, clawed hand jumped right as his neck, tearing it to shreds, blood spurting forth like out of a fountain. Daniel uselessly placed a hand on the wound to stem the red arterial fountain as he collapsed and turned to see the beast that ended him, it wasn't the Shadow but something worse: a tall humanoid form with silver hair crowning two, painfully familiar, mismatched eyes and a sharp set of teeth that glinted in the candle light. "Alex..." he managed to gasp before the beast that wore his friemd's face lunged at him to finish the job......

He screamed and jumped up with a start, Daniel's heart beating wildly in his rib cage like it wanted to brake free of it's boney confines. The youngman took deep breaths as he felt a gentle hand on his back, stroking it."Daniel are you alright?" The concerned, soft tone of the Baron asked from behind him, the young man took another lung full of air before letting it out with a sigh and falling back in the warm chest behind him."J-just a nightmare sir. The Shadow for sure. It felt so real however" He murmured, running a hand over where the beast cut his throat soothingly, closing his eyes and letting the slender fingers of the elder run through his hair soothingly before pressing a light kiss on top of it. "Yes. Just a nightmare Daniel, nothing will hurt you while I'm here. However you should rest now for a long day awaits us tomorrow, I'll keep these nightmares at bay." His voice was calm and soothing, he smiled and wanted to thank him when he opened he eyes to see two, slender, pale skinned and misshapen arms wrap around his form, pulling him close to an equally slender and boney chest. 'Alexander' growled close to his ear."You can trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> I must of missed some typos. Have mercy on me.
> 
> Edit: Fixed some typos, added a few more lines.


End file.
